Your Throne Remains
by Mapping the Soul
Summary: No matter how much time passes, Makoto will continue to wait. WARNINGS: M/M / Non-Chronological / Headcanon / Open Ending / Possible incoherent writing because this ship kills.


**Rating:** T

**Warning:** M/M / Non-Chronological / Headcanon / Open Ending

**Fandom:** Free!

**Pairing/Relationship:** Makoto/Haruka, Rin/Haruka

**Status:** Completed

**Author:** Mapping the Soul

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Summary:** No matter how much time passes, Makoto will continue to wait.

**NOTES: **This story is inspired by and contains some imagery and lyrics present in **Jay Chou's Fireworks Cool Easily**. This version of the story does not have the lyrics within the story. If you'd like to read it with lyrics, please visit my account on **Ao3**.

If you read, review and/or favourite, thank you!

**Your Throne Remains**

If Makoto has to say that there is something he is good at, it is probably the waiting game. He has confidence that even the playful Nagisa respects. The younger lad is always cheering him on but it is gentle rather than the usual forceful. Nagisa has never intentionally pushed Makoto out to sea. Nagisa knows better than that. Although Makoto is now a competent swimmer, he will always drown in Haru-chan.

Therefore, occasionally, when the fear of water comes back, the fear of Haru-chan tags along and he cannot repress it. In order to comfort himself, Makoto likes to think that when he fears, it is because Haru-chan is currently not there to save him. But deep down, he knows how great his fear of water is. It probably levels Haru-chan's love for water and that would have been perfect, if only they weren't stuck on different ends of the spectrum.

That doesn't stop Makoto from being Makoto though. He is true and genuine. He has grown to appreciate the water and has found joy in swimming. He is honest and truthful about it when asked. Although when it is possible, Makoto actively engages in the omission of his feelings. However, that hardly equates a lie. Not that Haru-chan asks. All that's necessary for Haru-chan is that he can see the sincerity and the acceptance of water. If Haru-chan has that and his daily dose of fish and squid, nothing else bothers him.

That's what Makoto hopes for although he knows better. There is one exception for Haru-chan. It is a deadly force, with fangs strong enough to drag Haru-chan far out to sea. And when it does, there will be no one to complain. Makoto will accept it and quietly retract his hand, because it will be what Haru-chan wants.

—

When Haruka returns, he is years older than ordinary. Haruka has been too immersed and only recently has he missed home. When Rin decides to continue to swim competitively, Haruka decides that ordinary is finally good and it is time to return home. And now that he stands here, Haruka feels slightly nauseous. He wants to jump back into his bathtub again, but he is frozen, staring at the barren land surrounding his home.

All the greens are gone and there are no signs of life.

Haruka does not even bother with the front door. Once he has finished scanning the area, he takes the side road and enters from the backdoor. The house is surprisingly clean. Haruka has thought that there would be piles of dusts layering but it is almost dust free. However, it is not like Haruka is taking a good look. He is using old and practiced steps to rush towards the bathroom instead.

There, he notices a slightly thicker layer of dust in his bathtub. Haruka puts in effort, as he did with the Iwatobi Swimming Club Pool and cleans it thoroughly. Shortly after he is finished, he falls back into the old habit and strips the suit down while he runs a bath. Seconds later, he is seated in the tub but it is uncomfortable. Being older than ordinary, Haruka has outgrown the fit. But he does not relent. Haruka will always have his way when it comes to water.

Haruka stays perfectly still and grounded until he finally nods off to the steam that has gathered. Hours later, there is a sound that stirs him awake. The shoji door slides open and Makoto is standing there with a faded smile on his lips as he pushes forward. The footsteps are light and Makoto's words are slurred in Haruka's still sleepy state but he is sure he hears Makoto calling for him.

This time, Haruka reaches out first. Everything fades away and Haruka doesn't fight it because he knows exactly how much he has missed this.

—

Makoto is aware of the possible changes that are coming. They just reach shore quicker than he can react and then it's too late. The announcement comes swiftly and it's no different from Haru-chan's stripping habits. Makoto manages a laugh to cover his discomfort but he doesn't fool Nagisa who shoots him a glare that clearly says 'Is-this-really-okay?'

"That's great," he says with sincere congratulations, allowing no time for Nagisa to argue.

Although he isn't hearing anything anymore, the spark in Haru-chan's eyes is still very informative. Lately, Makoto has options for interpretation, but in this case, he knows that Haru-chan's well hidden excitement is related to both the water and Rin. The group ends up parting easily that afternoon. And as it was yesterday, Makoto heads home alone.

He doesn't forget, but the information has not soaked into his core yet. Makoto ends up at Haru-chan's front door again the next morning. He looks at it briefly and then finds his way to the backdoor. He waltzes along cheerily but never makes it pass the empty laundry basket. The chance of snacking on Haru-chan's grilled fish is gone too.

Haru-chan's seat at school is empty. Nagisa is frowns all around but he's the one that ends up reminding Makoto that Haru-chan is gone now. Haru-chan is going to swim without any restrictions in the vast sea that Rin has boasted about. Makoto ends up nodding slowly, a jaded smile gracing his features as he thanks Nagisa for the reminder.

He tells himself to commit the information to memory. It takes a while for it all to sink in, but it does eventually. After the knowledge settles, Makoto still drops by Haru-chan's home every morning hoping to pick him up. However, instead of picking Haru-chan up, the cycle of leaving empty handed becomes routine. But no matter how much time passes by Makoto will continue to wait for the Haru-chan who is always waiting for Rin.


End file.
